She's Our Favorite Aunt
by spectre666
Summary: Twin Stoppables, Monique baby sitting. What could happen?


"She's Our Favorite Aunt"

Kim Stoppable shambled barefoot into the kitchen. Last night had been fun, but after so many awards banquets, they all tended to blur into one another. At least this time it wasn't one of her stories that received the award, it was Ron's publication, "The Naco News". After the twins came along, she had been wracked with guilt whenever she left to track down a story or foil a villain. Her wonderful husband solved that. He had given her carte Blanche with the monthly "Naco News".

_"But, honey, everybody will say it's just nepotism?" Kim worried._

_"Maybe, until you prove them wrong." Ron tossed her the keys to her new office, then sat behind his desk and picked up the latest report._

_"But...but it's just a company newsletter." Kim objected._

_"Only if you want it to be." Ron said firmly. He looked up from the stack of paperwork, smiling with confidence. "You've always complained about your best stories being changed or denied by editors or office politics. Now it's your baby. Go for it."_

_Kim juggled the keys in thought, a wide smile grew on her face. She jumped over Ron's desk, landing in his lap with an excited squeal._

At least it was Ron receiving the plaudits last night, as publisher of the hottest magazine on the market. '_Two Pulitzers, six jailed politicians, and a presidential wannabe exposed."_ Kim thought to herself, '_Guess we've got some credibility now_.' She place both hands in the middle of her back, arching with an audible crack. _"Have to think of some way to pay Monique back for baby sitting at the last moment last night. She really did a great job. The kids were already in bed and asleep when we got home." _A reminiscent smile blossomed. _"And Ronnie was feeling very happy and frisky last night, so glad the twins were already asleep."_ She pulled the milk out of the refrigerator, setting it on the counter before reaching out and pulling out two boxes of cereal. She knew her limitations in a kitchen. She heard stumbling footsteps coming down the stairs as she pulled the twins favorite bowls out of the cabinet. She turned to the doorway. "Morning, kids, ready for school?"

"Sure thing, Scooter."

Kim dropped the bowl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monique snuggled deeper into her pillow as the phone shrilled. _"Let the machine get it." _She drowsed to herself.

CLICK "This is the bodacious beauty. Put your credit card number for five hundred dollars on the machine. If I think it's important, I'll refund your money. Otherwise, toodles."

**"MONIQUE! Answer the damn phone!"** A very familiar voice screeched.

Monique groaned but rolled over and picked up the phone. "Hi, baby girl, what's up?"

"**SCOOTER!"**

Monique fell out of her bed giggling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Ron, is she still tweaked."

Ron tried to frown from the open door, but he couldn't hold his grin. "I think tweaked is putting it mildly, Mo. Come on in."

Monique walked through the door, glancing around nervously. "She's not going to ambush me with the kung fu thing is she?"

Ron chuckled. "No, but I'd be very abject if I were you. Groveling as a matter of fact."

"That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say I haven't seen her like this since she kicked Shego into the tower." Ron shut the door firmly. He took Monique's elbow, leading her into the house.

"Now, wait a minute," Monique protested, "Shouldn't we give her a little time to cool down? I mean..."

Ron gently pushed her into the den. "Here she is, sweetheart, I've got to go to work." Monique whirled. He shut the den door. Monique could hear him laughing until the front door shut. Finally she cautiously turned around. "Uh...hi Kim." She paused. "Um...are you going somewhere? I mean, the mission clothes, the gloves." She smiled weakly.

Kim cracked her knuckles. "Talk to me girlfriend."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Have fun now, we'll be fine." Monique shut the door, muttering to herself. "I have got to learn how Ron figured out how to resist the PDP. Just a few hours, Mo. Please. The sitter flaked on us, and I so want to see Ron get his award." Her lips twisted in a semi snarl, "What do I know about baby sitting? I had a regular job." She walked up the stairs toward the twins room. "And these two are worse than J/T and Wade combined." She bravely opened the door.

Three eternal hours later, Monique had one Italian pump in her hand, trying furiously to take the other one out of the creature's mouth. "What is this thing?" She gasped.

"A mini saber toothed...

"Kittybunny..."

"Isn't he great?"

Monique finally managed to sling the enraged living plush into the wall. Before it could recover, she scooped it up and tossed it into it's cage. The cage the twins had opened earlier. She wiped one hand across her sweating brow. "Ok, first question, why did you let him out?"

"We wanted to...

"Cuddle him."

"He's so soft...

"And friendly."

"Right." Monique snarked, "And second question, what is that thing?"

Two scowling faces above crossed arms glared at her.

"He's not a thing."

"He's a cuddle buddy...

"Only better."

"Yeah, Uncle Drakk..."

"And Aunt Amy..."

"Gave him to us."

"Still haven't answered my question. What is he?"

"He's a saber..."

"Toothed Kitty..

"Bunny." Two wide smiles broke out.

"And your mother allowed you to keep him?" Monique choked.

"She said..."

"As long as we..."

"Scrapped our cloning machine..."

"We could keep him."

Monique shook her head dumbly. "Right. Well, kiddies, it's bed time."

"No!"

"Not yet."

"It's too early!"

"Your mom said bed time at nine o'clock. It's nine fifteen now. Bed time."

The two exchanged glances. Two identical angelic smiles broke upon Monique's fevered face.

"Only if you tell us..."

"A story."

"Oh, yeah, you're J/T's kin." Monique grumbled under her breath. "Deal. Now get ready for bed."

Fifteen minutes and several false starts, the twins were in their respective beds, smiling in anticipation.

Monique sat in a chair between the beds. It might have looked like she was trying to avoid favoritism by not choosing a bed. In reality, she wanted a location she could see the twins, the creature, and the door at the same time. "Ok, once upon a time..."

"Oh, no..."

"Not a fairy tale."

"We want to hear about..."

"Mom and dad."

"Yeah, when they..."

"Were younger."

Monique looked at the two implacable faces staring back at her. _"Ok, Kimmie, you got me into this."_ "Did I ever tell you about the time your Grand Pa and Mama were out of town and came back early?"

"Nooooo..."

"Tell!"

"Right. Well, Kim and Ron were alone, and they were very happy..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kim shook her head in her hands. "Of all the stories you could have told, why that one?"

"Hey, it was an emergency. And I didn't want to give your two budding mad scientists ideas."

"Monique, they're only six!"

"Yeah, like Wade was only ten."

"But why the scooter story?" Kim moaned.

"Not gonna go all kung fuey on me." Monique asked cautiously.

"I'm still thinking about it." Kim told her hands.

"I kept it clean." Monique protested.

"How?" Kim demanded.

"I didn't tell them what you weren't wearing."

Kim moaned some more. "That was so embarrassing. Mama Stoppable standing in the door, her mouth flapping and nothing coming out. Papa Stoppable giving Ron a thumbs up. And Ron!" She looked up with disgust.

"Hey, nobody said you couldn't hide under the covers with him." Monique giggled.

"I panicked, OK? Give me a break." Kim groused.

"I just wish Bon Bon had taken pictures." Monique mused.

"That is so not funny." Kim growled. "It was bad enough she had to be at the corner stop sign and saw me leave."

"Too true, girlfriend. She had it all over school by the next day. Wish I could have seen you sliding your way down the roof on your bare bottom."

Kim glared, "If you're going to tell the story you can use the word Bonnie did."

Monique began laughing, "Right, you weren't sliding, you were scooting, Scooter."

Kim buried her head again.


End file.
